


The Art of Diplomacy

by Heartensoul



Series: March Madness Wing0 2021 [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Heero and Produce are the OTP, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartensoul/pseuds/Heartensoul
Summary: Quatre and Relena get snowed in during a conference, and Quatre saves the day.
Relationships: Heero Yuy/Produce, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton/Quatre Raberba Winner
Series: March Madness Wing0 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189616
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Love Reflection March Madness (2021)





	The Art of Diplomacy

**Author's Note:**

> The Art of Diplomacy  
> Rated: G  
> Note: Written for Love Reflection’s March Madness Wing-0 challenge. Not beta-read.  
> Prompt #2: Snowed In  
> Word count: 1228 *bites nails*

Quatre swiped at his nose with his hand to stifle a yawn that threatened to break free. Showing weakness so early wouldn’t do; they were only in the second hour of the conference and the staff might hold back the next brew of coffee in retaliation for continuing the conference in such dreadful weather. Outside, the snow fell at a steady clip, threatening to keep them corralled at the expo center well after the day’s events ended.

From across the table, Foreign Minister Dorlian arched her brow meaningfully at him as if to say, ‘don’t you dare make me yawn.’ In the early years of their working companionship, the two of them used to sit next to each other to have a friend seated close by; now, they preferred sitting across from each other, having learned that catching each other’s gaze and sharing a small smile during a ludicrous moment made these functions easier to bear.

Relena was seated between the Duke of Bergen and a newly-elected diplomat from Brussels whose name he couldn’t recall, and she was probably missing their old seating arrangement. Quatre watched as the latter continually made lively chit-chat and meaningful smiles at the Foreign Minister despite the wedding band sitting right below his gaze. Relena, a politician through and through, managed polite niceties while discouraging the flirtation with pleasant anecdotes about children and husband at home. Quatre smiled at Relena’s mild misfortune; she was going to be exhausted by the end of these meetings if the man kept on. 

He and Relena made a perplexing pair within the diplomatic circles of ESUN: they were among only a few who had avoided a political marriage. When Quatre re-entered the diplomatic fray as head of the Winner Corp., he was alarmed by the antiquated tradition, but unworried about the political implications of marrying a civilian. And truth be told, short of a few good-natured circus jokes and bewildered looks, Quatre and Trowa fared well at social functions (what anyone said behind their backs might be a different story, but Quatre didn’t much care.) Relena, in the more politicized and visible role, had frustrated many potential suitors when she married a relative unknown high in the Preventer ranks. Commander Yuy was attractive, they conceded, but in their eyes his quiet nature and lack of political ranking made him a poor match for ESUN’s darling. Some even thought the match was a safety measure orchestrated by the Foreign Minister’s team, a rumor that somehow still held weight in social circles even after the Dorlian-Yuy children arrived. 

The conference attendees stilled and a low groan carried through the room as the lights flickered in warning. Relena’s gaze met his again, amusement gone: They both knew Heero was watching the power grid from the Dorlian estate an hour away, and he would be very unhappy if power was lost. Lack of power meant a loss of many security measures, and nothing set Heero on edge more than his wife in possible danger. Quatre grimaced as he felt the communicator go off in his pocket. He glanced down as he pulled it out, unsurprised at the messages.

_H: Grid highly unstable. Will go down in the next few hours. Status?  
T: Grid and H unstable. Close to R?_

He made quick work of his response to both men, the pads of his fingers gliding across the small keys without effort.

_Q: In range of R. Will adjust position asap._

Quatre hoped that would be enough to alleviate Heero’s concern, but he still had a problem to resolve: The conference speeches droned on, and neither the Duke or ‘Brussels’ seemed interested in leaving their coveted positions at Relena’s sides. While he worked on formulating a plan when the power failed, he watched as Relena’s smile became tighter, her brow more furrowed as both the snowfall and the young diplomat’s attempts to charm the Foreign Minister continued, unceasing as the hours ticked by.

They were in the fourth hour of the conference when the power finally gave. He watched agitation bloom anew across Relena’s features. Years of camaraderie and friendship told him her worry without words: Right now her husband was at home making calls and trying to secure someone to watch their children so he could come assure Relena’s safety on his own terms, Quatre’s presence be damned. Quatre had no doubt that Heero could manage any magnitude of snow without much hassle, but his wife’s concern for him was ever present when he put himself in harm’s way. Around them, a debate on whether or continue the speeches or break to see if the power returned was underway. Leaving was out of the question.

Within ten minutes of losing power, Quatre saw his opportunity. The Duke of Bergen gathered his notes and stood, heading toward some state officials that had convened by the pastry tables during the agreed upon break.

“Relena! I just remembered a matter we need to discuss. If I may?” He gestured to the now-empty spot next to her, claiming it before others took advantage of the opportunity. She smiled and nodded, and Quatre made quick work of abandoning his current spot and making his way around the table to her. He kissed her cheek in greeting and they took each other’s hands in a gesture of warmth as he settled next to her. On her other side, the Minister bristled at their familiarity. 

“Quatre,” Relena’s tone was full of fondness. “I was just telling Minister Gatz how well-acquainted you are with Heero.” 

Minister Gatz seemed agitated that he wasn’t making headway with Relena, and no doubt his patience was diminishing with each passing hour. “Is that so, Mr. Winner?” The young man turned his attention to him. “The Foreign Minister has said as much, but I’ve heard Commander Yuy is a frightfully solemn individual. It’s hard to imagine such a person having many friends.”

Relena frowned at such a direct insult, but Quatre was ready to put an end to his friend’s harassment. “Oh, don’t be so sure about that. Heero’s a well-liked and well-respected man among those who interact with him. In fact, I’m told incoming Preventers often ask the odds of working with him during their onboarding interview. He’s known for being a supportive and creative commander. The younger Preventers are always sharing stories about his training.”

“I see.” Gatz looked bored, and Quatre’s smile was all-knowing. Relena turned her gaze to the snow falling outside, her patience with the Minister expired.

“Oh yes. The Preventer recruits’ favorite story about Commander Yuy is the time he distracted an enemy with a head of lettuce before knocking him unconscious,” Quatre offered. “I heard the man never quite recovered from the assault.” He tilted his head as though trying to recall, and watched with satisfaction as Gatz paled considerably, and within the next few minutes began to inch away from Relena’s side.

He felt the friendly brush of a shoe against his ankle and understood the message. Relena’s smile was alight with mirth and gratitude as they began to talk of other things, and Quatre pulled out his communicator to send out the message that he hoped would calm everyone’s nerves. He received an immediate reply, and showed the message to Relena to ease her worry.

_Q: R secured. No backup needed.  
H: Roger that. Thanks._


End file.
